xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
King
King is usually a monarch of a species in Xanth, though each species may have different laws or rules to determine who will be king. Kings of Human Xanth King is the title given to the ruler of the humans in Xanth regardless of the gender of this person. In the early days, females were not allowed to be King. More recently, this has been changed, but female rulers are still referred to as Kings, and the King's spouse is still referred to as the Queen, even if this person is male. It is a requirement that the King have a Magician-level talent. * King Merlin from 204 to 228 * King Roogna from 228 to 286 * King Rana from 286 to 325 * King Reitas from 325 to 350 * King Rune from 350 to 378 * King Jonathan from 378 to 478 * King Vortex from 478 to unknown * King Neytron from 548 to 575 * King Nero from 575 to 623 * King Gromden from 623 to 677 * King Yin-Yang from 677 to 719 * King Muerte A. Fid from 719 to 797 * King Quan from 753 to 797 * King Elona from 797 to unknown * King Warren from 866 to 909 * King Ebnez from 909 to 952 * King Humfrey from 952 to 971 * King Aeolus, the Storm King from 971 to 1042 * King Trent from 1042 to 1067 * King Dor from 1067 to unknown * King Ivy from unknown year * King Dolph (alternate reality where Ivy is Queen of the Naga) Kings pro tem During times when a king might step down temporarily or in times to crises, other magicians can step in and be king for as long as the permanent king is unavailable. During the events in Centaur Aisle, Dor served as King pro tem while Trent was visiting Mundania. When Trent did not return, Dor convinced Jonathan to serve. During the events in Night Mare, the Horseman eliminated any king who showed the ability to stop him and the advance of the Fourteenth Wave. Nine other people served as King in the crisis. * Dor, formally taking the throne several years later. * Jonathan, returning to the throne for a third time. * Humfrey, returning to the throne for a second time. * Bink * Arnold * Iris * Irene * Chameleon * Mare Imbrium During the events of the Isle of View, Dor was negotiating with the Naga, so Murphey served as King pro tem. Other Kings * Perseus is the King of the dragonflies. His queen is Andromeda. * Bird of a Feather is the King of the birds. * Ferdinand is the King of the cowfolk. * Nabob is the King of the naga. * Wolverton is the King of the werewolves on the Isle of Wolves. * Xeth is the King of the Zombies. Elven Kings Each elven tribe has its own king. * Sword is the King of the Warrior Elves. * Crown-of-Thorns was the King of the Flower Elves during Gromden's reign in Human Xanth. Mundane Kings * King Arthur is King of the Britons * King Mark is the King of Cornwall * King Oary is the usurper King of Onesti. * King Omen, also known as Good King Omen, is the rightful King of Onesti. * The unnamed King of Lioness who is the father of Prince Tristan. Ruling queens * Dragon Lady is the Queen of the dragons. * Gwendolyn is the Queen of the Goblins in Goblin Mountain. * Helen is the Queen of the Harpies during Roogna's reign of Human Xanth. King Category:Xanth concepts